what happens at the cabin stay at the cabin
by RinXsesshyluver
Summary: a Kyoya x Haruhi ff may be M later on XD. May contain hint of yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

~**it was another** **boring day after school at the Ouran host club~**

"Im bored" moaned Hikaru fettling with his pencil. "Hikaru! Stop that its annoying! whined Kaoru. Everyone ignored there bickering until Honey spoke up. "Hey!

Haru-chan what are you doing during summer vacation?!" cheered Honey. "Nothing really, just studying I guess" she stated plainly. "How about you stay with us at our

fathers loge?" asked Kaoru. "Yeah, it'll be fun just the three of us" added Hikaru. "Never will I let my little girl go with you two!"Tomaki said smothering Haruhi. "But

sense we're on the topic, Haruhi do you want to come to my family's cabin?" asked Tomaki excitedly. " I don't know Senp-" "Hey we asked first!" said Hikaru. ' So, im

here daddy you want to come with me, right Haruhi?" shouted Tomaki with stars in his eyes. "Hey no!" yelled Hikaru and kaoru. As they fought Kyoya finally spoke up.

"How about you all just go to Tomaki's cabin together?" implied Kyoya. "That's a great idea Kyoya! We can all go up to my cabin" exclaimed Tomaki. Everyone just

looked at him. "Then it settled! we'll all go up to my cabin!" Kyoya just kept writing in his book. Mori remained silent, while Honey was smiling happily. Hikaru crossed

his arms and Kaoru just sighed at his twins response.

~At 12 at night~

"Kyoya!It's awful!" he screamed into they phone. "What. Do. You. Want. " he growled with a dark ora. "im sick and my father wont 'cough' let me go!" he yelled

loudly. "Kyoya I need your help!" He said. "With." said Kyoya non-caring. "You have to keep those god awful twins away from my Haruhi! Please Kyoya!" he cried into

the phone. "Fine" he said. "Really! thank you Kyo-" Kyoya hung up before he could respond, and fell back onto his pillows.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Hikaru and Kaoru dicided to pick everyone up and the only one who didn't know was Haruhi.~**

**"**Ding" went Haruhi's doorbell. Haruhi answered the door. "Hey guysa I though we were all going to meet up at the cabin?" she questioned, confused. "We were, but we

decided to pick everyone up. You ready?" asked Hikaru. "Yea uh let me get my stuff" she stated. "Ok meet us at the car" Kaoru said smiling. "She nodded and went to

her room. When she got in the car, she noticed that everyone was there except Tomaki. "Hey, Where's Tomaki senpai?" she asked. "Oh, Kyoya told us he wasn't

coming" said the twins looking, at each other evilly. "Thats odd, he normally wouldn't miss anything like this" Haruhi said. "Well, he didn't have a choice, he sicka nd his

father made him stay" said Kyoya pushing up his glasses. "That's understandable, how long until we ge tto the cabin?" she asked kindly. "About half an hour" said

Honey senpai. "Alright" said Haruhi facing the window.

~Half an hour later~

"Wow" said haruhi as they arrived. "Pretty nice huh Haru-chan?" asked Honey. "Yea...it is" she replied. "go on in you guys, We'll be there in a minute" said Hikaru. After

they all went in Hikaru looked at Kaoru." Kaoru did you know there are only three rooms" stated Hikaru coyly. "So?" questioned Kaoru. "You and me have a room, Mori

and honey have a room, who's left to share a room?" Hikaru stated evilly as Kaoru smiled back. "This'll be fun" they said together. "Guys are you coming?" yelled Haruhi

from the door. "Yea" said Hikaru. "we're coming" said Kaoru. When they walked in they noticed everyone was in the living room. "Guys there are three room so there

will be..." Kaoru trailed off. "Me and Kaoru, Mori and Honey, Haruhi and Kyoya" said hikaru with a smile. Kyoya looked at Haruhi as she looked at him. "Ill sleep in

here if it makes you feel better" said Kyoya.(all eyes are on him and Haruhi) " No its fine I don't mind it" she said. " Alright then lets set up our rooms" said Kaoru.


	3. Chapter 3

**~alright lets set up the rooms~**

As everyone went to their rooms Kyoya and Haruhi were that last. "shall we go?" asked Kyoya. "Yeah" Haruhi replied. Thankfully when Haruhi walked in, there was two

beds. Kyoya was sitting on his bed writing in his book. Haruhi was walking over to retrieve her study book next to his suitcase, when she tripped. She landed on

something warm. 'This smells good" she thought. Then she opened her eyes to see what she landed on. She landed surprisingly right on top of Kyoya with her legs on

both sides of him. Instantly she got off of him with red cheeks. "S-sorry S-senpai" she stuttered. "Don't mention it, it's fine" he said casually. "Well im going to go look

around" she said before leaving and shutting the door. Suddenly the door reopened to reveal, Hikaru and Kaoru. "Ohhhhh Kyoyaaa Senpaiiiiiii" they sang. Kyoya

knowing they saw everything got up and slammed the door in their faces. He sighed and went back to scribbling in his book. Meanwhile outside the door. "Aww that's

so funny!" Laughed Hikaru. "He thinks this is over!" they said laughing together.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**~"He thinks this is over" they said laughing** **together.~**

As Haruhi walked down a stone path, she ran into Honey and Mori-senpai. "Hey Honey-Senpai, Mori-senpai" she said fondly, with a smile. "Oh hey Haru-chan, i haven't

seen you sense we got here, have you settled in with Kyo-chan yet?" he asked nicely. "Yea i have..." she replied. "So haru-chan..?" Honey asked nervously. "Do you like

Kyo-chan?" he asked innocently "Well yea i guess he's a good guy" she responded. "Awww are you guys going to get married and have kids? Can one be named after

me!?" he said with enthusiasm. "Wh-what no! Not that kind of 'like' i mean as a friend!" she said blushing. "But aren't you and Kyo-chan sharing the same room?"

stated Honey. "Yea but its not really a big deal" she said brushing it off. "Oh ok but if you two do get married and have kids be sure to name one Hone- Oww!" yelled

honey, holding his foot. Mori was there in a second examining Honey's foot. "Its ok Takashi...I'm fine" he said whipping away a tear. Mori lifted up his chin, "Don't worry

me like that" Mori stated with a blank face. "I won't!" he said giggling, and suddenly started rolling back and forth on the ground. 'Sometimes i worry about those two'

thought Haruhi.

~At the cabin~

"Hey Kaoru?" stated his twin. "Yes? what is it Hikaru" replied Kaoru. "I've got an idea for Kyoya, wanna have some fun?" he asked with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**~"I've got an idea for Kyoya, wanna have some fun?"~ **

"Sure what do you want to do?" questioned Kaoru. "Lets screw around with Kyoya and Haruhi"said Hikaru. "What are you planing to do?" asked Kaoru curiously.

"Hahaha! *whispers plan into Kaoru's ear*". "I don't know Hikaru what if they find out it was us..."said kaoru looking at his feet. Hikaru picked up kaoru's chin to make

him look at him. Then leaned over towards his ear. "Don't be suck a wuss" he whispered in his ear as a blush spread across his face. "O-ok fine lets do it.." he said

smiling. Then a evil grin shadowed Hikaru's face.

~30 minutes later~

"Ohhh Kyoya-Senpai" said the twins. "What" Kyoya answered harshly. "Ya know you've had a long day why don't you go take a nice, hot bath?" suggested Hikaru.

Kyoya suddenly stopped and didn't answer. "What you don't trust us?" Implied Hikaru. "No thats not it" said Kyoya. "Do you take us as mischievous people?" asked

Kaoru. "What? Commoners?" questioned Hikaru. "no" he said once again. "People that cause trouble at every corner?" they said together with a hint of sarcasm. Kyoya

narrowed his eyes and said "No of corse not". He scribbled in his black book before walking towards the bathroom in his room. "Take as long as you like." yelled Kaoru.

"We'll hold down the fort" continued Hikaru.


End file.
